


Nec-Romancy

by knifepyjamas



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Just a whole bad joke huh, Liches, M/M, Necromancy, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifepyjamas/pseuds/knifepyjamas
Summary: This is a joke and no one is gonna find it funny except me.





	Nec-Romancy

"So you're a... lich?"

Barry frowned at the man in front of him. Lucas Miller was staring at him, head cocked and an expression of cautious curiosity formed on his face. They were both very much aware of his last expirience with necromancy and how well that went. The subject was one Lucas was very careful with.

"Uh, yeah."

Lucas' tongue was now sticking out in thought. He was, no doubt, choosing his words very carefully.

"I... know the general explanation of what liches... are, but... since you are one, you could... maybe... explain it in more... detail I guess? Like a better explanation on how it... works."

"Well," Barry awkwardly tugged at a loose string from his jeans, "You need to be very powerful for one. Though, that doesn't matter if you're weakhearted. Most people can't handle becoming liches. They get more powerful than they can handle, and they just want more."

Lucas was nodding, and Barry was willing to bet if he had a paper he'd be writing this down.

"Okay but, what does it- how do I word- what does it _feel_ like. To be a lich. You're nothing but pure arcane energy! And to control it? That, you're, practically- maybe even literally- the second most powerful being in our plane!"

Geez, this guy was really getting hard for science. At least he had a point, especially with Lup being more powerful than he was.

"I mean I guess it feels... neat? Tingly sometimes. You don't have to worry about falling. Other people think it's cool and you have a proficiency in intimidation."

That didn't seem like the answer Lucas was looking for. The scientist tapped his foot on the ground in impatient thought.

"Okay okay, okay. More on the tingly side of things is what I meant. What does it feel like, physically. Both how you feel because you're magic and shit, and how you touch things. Oh, and also! How... assertive do you feel? How much more powerful than others?"

Barry blinked in confusion. What kind of questions- _?_

"When in a physical body you just feel normal? And as a lich you feel tingly and light-ish. Like a ghost, you're more familar with those. What do the last two even mean? Why do you wanna know about this? You're not planning on becoming one are you?"

Lucas broke into a lopsided smile.

"Oh, no, not at all! I just think liches are kinda hot, y'know?"


End file.
